Black Cherry
by Mest-Straha-Strasti
Summary: one shot Orosasu. Told in Orochimaru's perspective. Lemony fresh 3


Oh the smell of his flesh, the feel of it, and the taste... almost drives me wild. His pallid pasty flesh... was shown just for the likes of me. How it shines its death-like colour. My eyes: consuming every bit of his body. The room was fairly spacious, slight moonlight poured through a glass dome--painted light blue--in the mid of the ceiling. A large diffuser in the back corner set off smoke that ran along the bottom of the whole room, and gave off a small hinting sent of black cherries. The walls were glazed with vines, and the couple doors made of cast iron.

The boy, raven-haired Uchiha--lay chained to the floor in the most exquisite position. Hands bound down to the side of him at about a 35-degree angle. Feet pinned not far from them, bent up and in, and legs spread so nicely. It was the perfect sight. My one hand slowly crawled down his thigh, fingers slipping up the crease of where his leg and lower body met. Long black hair lightly skimmed over his now apparent erection. I see him shiver, the hatred in his eyes, attempting to burn through me. I see the lust though. Poor Sasuke. Defeated by his body once again. A small grunt rolls off his lips as he continues trying to deny his need.

"Sasuke," my voice low and smooth as usual; my hand slipping up, and thumb circling a hard nipple, "are you enjoying this?"

My golden eyes rolled up to look over him with my thumb still slowly circling his nipple. I sat just between his legs, my body hovering over his small graceful one. There was no escaping for him. He was mine. Yes. All mine. I could see him wince at my question, mind fighting with his body. His rosy lips parting to let out a compressed leak of air, not enough sound to call a moan. Bored with the reaction from teasing the nipple my hand would crawl up more, turning my palm to slide horizontally over his neck, thumb staying under his jaw line. What beauty, I could mould this child and do whatever I pleased with him. He was defenceless... and horny.  
My tongue slipped out tracing his jaw line. Surprised what I hear, a moan; a minute moan, what joy! I smirked sliding my thumb up to brush firmly over his cheek, the other hand deciding to join in action sliding down his side slowly. Sasuke's hips slowly began moving, a bit of an agonized expression washed over him. What was the fun of foreplay if it weren't torturous?

"You are enjoying this aren't you?"

The hand around his neck slid away; as I leaned up to lightly lick his stomach, one finger just treading the boys' hole. With that I heard the most delicious sound, a sort of moaning gasp. It was music, beautiful music. Once more I would lightly slid my finger over him just to hear that wondrous sound. Oh yes... this child... I could just eat him. His head tilted back with just enough angle to look so exotic from where I was sitting. I could feel my arousal starting to throb as I slipped two fingers in to stretch that tight ring of muscle. And his whimper, his compressed cry for help... slight scream of pain and gasp of invasion, all mixed into one wonderful song which floated above me. I took a deep breath in savouring it all as my tongue slowly slid up his hard cock. I could see him shiver, hips bucking up in need.

"...Please... O... oro..chi..maru.."

He had such difficulty saying my name. Such a stubborn boy, he should know he would never win over this snake. So very amusing, he still refused to give into me. That would change though... my fingers slipped out.

"Are you ready?"

That question was far from needed. I yearned to be inside him since I'd seen him, and now... I needed that satisfaction. Hands straddled his upper chest, body hovering over it once again. I could see the fear in his eyes, the lust, the need, and the hatred. All wonderful emotions; I thrusted in giving off a bit of a grunt. He was so tight, my cock deliciously wrapped in a sweet warm velvet case. His head tipped back screaming in utter pain. I swear I could have came right there. Chains were clashing. In an attempt to pull away, but a failed attempt in any case.

Another thrust followed slowly, gradually loosening him as he continued to squirm and whimper. His chest was heaving in; breathing so very off. His body must be quite confused, to hate this or love it. I picked up the pace, now slamming deep inside of him. Muttering out a slight moan as I did so. His hole so tight, so warm, so wonderful. He was starting to loosen; either that or the blood was becoming a lubricant. It was always the best lubricant in my opinion. Yes... warm blood. My eyes rolled up to watch his pained expression curl in fear, panicking and needing free yet yearning to stay.

Red... the skin breaking open upon the silver blade that slid across his chest, my tongue digging deep into the wound upon its opening as I threw away the blade. 'Gods yes...' I shifted my position inside the other and pulled out slowly, so just my head was in, slamming back in against that sweet spot. My ears were pleased with the response to this... a yelp of pleasure, and pain. By this time the sweat glistened his body, his breathing unstructured into pants, hands attempting to find something to grab, but only being held back by the chains.

I grinned at this and slammed into him, hitting that spot over and over. The same riveting noises were heard, only to be inclining in volume as I continued. I could see him bite his lip, wanting to keep everything in. Though the look on his face told me... it would be coming soon.

"Orochimaru..." he squealed, bucking his hips up a bit, eyes closing tightly, "oh... yes fuck me... hard... yes please right there..."

My body rolled up slightly to kneel semi strait as I pushed into him, still continuously hitting that spot inside him. My orgasm so close. I let my tongue roll over the boys' head, his cock twitching in need as I did so, and his grunts and groans cracking at each lick. He was close too. I could feel it. Hovering back over, my hands wrapping around his neck tightly as I drove myself into him as hard as I could. 'Ah... a fragile creature gasping for air... beauty at it's best.' My body moved with my thrusts, just enough to rub his cock against my chest. His struggling pleasured pleads cracking into gasps for life. It was so... there was no word to describe this. I let my hands slide off just in time, feeling the warmth on my chest. His cum shooting out in strings of four or five, body trembling, and the most perfectly pitched squeal. My seed soon filled him, enough that some slightly leaked out falling down his beautiful skin. He was indeed mine... all... mine. 


End file.
